In fluid dynamic machining the force resulting from the momentum change of the fluid stream is utilized to cut, abrade, or otherwise machine materials. For example, water is often used as a fluid to cut or abrade certain materials and various abrasive materials may be used to enhance material removal. However, water jet machining may suffer from problems relating to the collection of the water during the machining operation or problems relating to the potential contamination of the water or surrounding environment from the material removed from the workpiece.
To address the foregoing problems, sublimable particles, such as dry ice, may be used as the cutting material. The primary advantage of using sublimable particles is that there is no secondary waste material to be collected: the dry ice particles change to gaseous carbon dioxide (CO2) shortly after striking the workpiece. The gaseous carbon dioxide may then be discharged into the atmosphere. Liquid nitrogen may also be utilized as the fluid medium. Since both carbon dioxide and nitrogen are present in the atmosphere in substantial quantities, venting them into the atmosphere should not pose any problems.